1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to intermediates for preparing prostaglandin analogues and processes for preparing prostaglandin analogues and intermediates thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural prostaglandins have a unique structure based on prostanoic acid and exhibit a broad range of physiological activities even when present in extremely small amounts, attracting interest of many organic synthetic chemists. Therefore, various processes to synthesize structural analogues of natural prostaglandins have been developed and disclosed for both academic interest and also for manufacturing purposes.
However, there is still need for a more simple, practical, and/or economical process for producing prostaglandin analogues.